


An Evening's Reading.

by The_Magic_Rat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/pseuds/The_Magic_Rat
Summary: Gabriel and Michael get a glimpse of the friendship between the Ineffable Idiots.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 182





	An Evening's Reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an escaped brain fart.

_**Good Omens – An Evening's Reading.** _

_**Author: The Magic Rat  
Rating: G  
Pairings: Crowley/Aziraphale  
Warnings: Demons being cute.  
Word Count: 859** _

_**Website – Ex Libris: http://www.winter-wood.net/ex-libris/index.html  
Live Journal: http://delaese.livejournal.com/profile** _

_**Disclaimer: All Good Omens characters, places and situations are the property of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett, and are used without permission and without intent of plagiarism or profit. Copyright for all stories and original characters is with the author, and may not be published, copied, distributed or archived without the author's prior written consent.** _

_**Summary: Gabriel and Michael get a glimpse of the friendship between the Ineffable Idiots.** _

_**Author’s notes: Just a brain fart.** _

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was rare indeed that Gabriel, Michael, and Aziraphale were in a room together, without there being some sort of badgering or berating going on, but tonight, there was silence. The three angels were poring through Biblical documents, trying to find a definitive answer regarding one of the apostles. It was dull and painstaking, but for some reason it was important. And the Principality Aziraphale had the best stocked archive around.

Aziraphale should have known the answer they were seeking, to what happened with said apostle. But at the time of the incident in question, he let Crowley talk him into a food and wine tour of the region. They'd spent most of the next couple years drunk. 

Gabriel kept giving Aziraphale angry glances, implying he knew that.

Aziraphale was sitting up on his bed, comforter draped over himself, ignoring the glares. Then he heard the distinct sound of a 1933 Bentley pulling up before his shop. The car door opened, then closed. Footsteps ran to the shop door, which also opened, then closed. The footsteps became louder as they drew nearer, moving very fast indeed across the floor and up the stairs. The bedroom door opened, and Crowley leapt for the bed, transforming into a serpent mid-flight, and shooting under the comforter and onto his angel. Gabriel and Michael watched as the serpent-shaped lump under the cover squiggled into position, and eventually a reptilian snout shyly poked out. Aziraphale sighed in annoyance.

"You watched that movie after I told you not to, didn't you?"

A tongue poked out and wiggled. Aziraphale flung up his hands in irritation.

"Crowley I told you that film would terrify you and to not watch it alone, and now here we are. Again."

The snout retreated slightly in chagrin. The tongue flicked. Aziraphale sighed and put aside the book.

"Yes of course you can stay, I'll get the wine. Poor terrified noodle. But the next time I tell you to not watch a film alone, you need to listen to me."

Aziraphale kissed the snout and slipped out of bed. He then looked to Gabriel and Michael, as if suddenly remembering they were present.

"Crowley and I are going to have a bit of wine and cake, would you care for some as well?"

Gabriel was staring at the black nose peeking out from under the comforter. Michael was staring at Aziraphale as if he had just grown another head. Finally Michael spoke.

"A demon launches itself at you from across the room, and all you can think about is cake?!"

"You're absolutely right. I'll get him his noodle-sweater, he must be cold."

Aziraphale left the room. Michael and Gabriel stared at the tip of a snout, tongue occasionally flicking. After a little while, Aziraphale returned with the wine, cake, and sweater. He held the knitted black and red tube so Crowley could squiggle into it, then gave him some cake, and wine in a tip-proof bowl.

"There. Are we better? Good. You just relax."

Gabriel and Michael stared at Aziraphale as he seated himself on the bed once more, comforter over himself and the demon, each enjoying wine and cake. The two archangels exchanged glances as the serpent extended its head slightly to bite the cake. Then Gabriel put down his book and asked a question sharply.

"Are you insane?"

Aziraphale turned a page carefully on his aged book. "Just ignore him, Crowley, he's all testy because he lost an apostle."

The angel resumed reading. The snake resumed nibbling cake. Eventually, Gabriel and Michael resumed studying their manuscripts. Then, very faintly from under the covers, came the theme to 'Golden Girls'. Michael and Gabriel looked to the bed, watching as Aziraphale idly pet something beneath the cozy tartan and pale gold quilt, oblivious to the pair. Finally Gabriel spoke once more, a note of sarcasm in his voice.

"Are you sure your demon has everything he needs? There's not a dolly or something for him to cuddle?"

"Crowley darling are you all right under there?"

The lump under the covers nodded. Aziraphale looked to Gabriel. 

"He's fine."

"Well I'm glad _he's_ fine because _you're_ bonkers."

"And you are perfectly free to find another archive for your research," said Aziraphale, sipping from his glass.

Gabriel glared at the principality, but settled back into his chair and said nothing more. Michael had a glass of wine, and all was peaceful again in the little room, the rain tapping softly at the windows.


End file.
